There have been a number of disclosures by Knowles Electronics related to the design and fabrication of a MEMS microphone die, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,870,482, 6,535,460, 6,552,469, 6,847,090, 6,987,859, and 7,023,066, all of which are incorporated by reference in their entirety. There have also been a number of disclosures by Knowles Electronics related to the package or housing needed to mechanically and electrically support a MEMS microphone die, and protect the MEMS microphone die from physical damage and the environment. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,781,231, 7,166,910, 7,242,089, 7,537,964, 7,439,616, 7,434,305, 8,018,049, 8,121,331, and 7,381,589, and, all of which are incorporated by reference in their entirety. The Knowles patents are related to the Knowles SiSonic® product line of surface-mount, land grid array MEMS microphones. Collectively, the Knowles patents disclose various MEMS microphone dies and how to protect those MEMS microphone dies from external environmental contaminants, potential physical damage, and electromagnetic interference, while providing electrical and mechanical interfaces and providing a proper acoustic environment for the MEMS microphone die to operate. Although the Knowles patents disclose the use of an environmental barrier in the acoustic port in the cover of a MEMS microphone, such as a polymer material or sintered metal, the Knowles patents do not disclose ingress protection comprising a formed member, an internal shield, a combination of the formed member and the internal shield, or a shallow cavity formed in an external surface of the cover of the MEMS microphone and having a shield member disposed therein.